


Day 5: Corruption | Thigh Riding

by Harlow (Damien)



Series: Kinktober 2020: Changeling. [5]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Changeling Lore (Dungeons & Dragons), Corruption, F/M, Flirting, Kinktober 2020, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Marking, Naked Female Clothed Male, Riding, Thigh Grinding sort of, Underage Drinking, Undressing, don't think too hard about the ages, lore dump, why is that my kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26842279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien/pseuds/Harlow
Summary: Kylar has to choose a new persona for college, and he spends some time putting together his first full-time persona. At college, he spends some time with his roommate, a Satyr named Rionna.
Relationships: Original Changeling Character(s)/Original Satyr Character(s) (Dungeons & Dragons), Original Elf Character(s)/Original Satyr Character(s) (Dungeons & Dragons)
Series: Kinktober 2020: Changeling. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948357
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Day 5: Corruption | Thigh Riding

Standing in front of the mirror, Kylar stared into his own face. It wasn’t ugly by any means, but it was plain, almost generic. The kind of face that you’d never be able to pick out in a crowd of equally plain people. He wasn’t sure if that was a genetic thing, whether every changeling was naturally plain looking until they took on a mask or persona, or if that was just how him and his Dad were.

He’d only seen his Dad in his natural form once, when he sat Kylar down to explain how people might see him if he stopped using his personas or didn’t keep up with aging. It was unsettling, his Dad normally stayed in his Elf persona, so Kylar almost never got to see him being anyone else.

Kylar let his hair fall out from its braid, gently shaking his head to toss it out some. His skin was pale, like it never before had been graced by sunlight, and his eyes were light, a shade that brought forth images of boats being tossed in the foamy waters of the ocean. His hair was a nearly white blonde, but he almost never chose to keep that. His hair darkened, shortening from brushing his lower back to just barely brushing his shoulders. He let his slightly pointed ears droop, lengthening into proper full elf ears, and he spent time rearranging his facial features. He was too young to have a specific trait that all of his personas and masks had, something identifiable, so he enjoyed seeing how silly of faces he could put together, like it was a game. It took only a few seconds to take on a new appearance, but he would spend hours developing a face and body for each of his personas. It was like writing and making his own characters, he had to spend time perfecting them and making them more unique. Sure, he had a handful of masks for different situations and he could make a new one in the time it took his body to shift to his will, but a full persona took more thought, more care, and more concern.

He checked himself out, turning his head left and right as he considered his new face. He had been accepted to the College of Glamour, and he was going to try and fit in. At home, he could get away with swapping personas and masks as he pleased, coming and going from the Fae and Fiddle, but at college, he’d have to stick with his primary persona, at least for classes. He’d sent in the paperwork with the first name that came to mind, Kendrick, and he hadn’t even really decided the gender before he picked the name. He had a generic elf mask he used when he had to specifically pass as his parent’s kid, but he was homeschooled as a child while he couldn’t be trusted to stay in a single persona for an entire school day. He technically didn’t have a certificate saying he’d graduated, but his parents could absolutely cover that for him once he settled on his persona, Kendrick.

He made tiny changes, tilting his eyes slightly more, adjusting how his jaws lined up, the color of his lips, trying to match his parents more. He could’ve easily gone in a bunch of other directions, taking different parts from his Dad’s persona versus his Mom’s actual appearance, but he was happy enough with his new face. His father was bulky for an elf, but Kylar wanted to stay lithe, like his mother, because it lended itself toward Glamour more, in the average person’s mind, at least. He could’ve used his favorite persona, a female Orc, but it’d be a little harder to forge paperwork saying that she’d gone through school given that his Dad hadn’t used an Orc persona in probably decades.

He rolled up his sleeves, taking a step back and checking himself out. He was cute, in a soft boy way, and he had an air of innocence around him. It was fitting, and he gave himself a little smile in the mirror. He’d have to get used to this face, but years of watching his parents smile and interact with patrons and guests, and those patrons and guests interacting with his parents, lended towards him being more comfortable finding a unique smile, way of standing, and other tiny details that really turned an appearance from a mask into a fully-fledged persona.

He pulled out his journal from under his mattress, sitting at the bar as he jotted down the details of what made Kendrick unique. It was hard to really boil it down and make him a persona that other changelings could embody in a pinch, but he tried his best, in a mix of common, infernal and a cipher he had learned from his Dad. He tried different voices, settling on a quiet, raspy one that was sort of fitting yet at odds of how soft he looked. His feet swung loose under him, trying not to kick the stool as he thought. He added some general details, but it was so boring to try and distill who he was becoming to a few lines to answer some questions.

His Dad came out from the back, seeing the Elf boy sitting at the bar. He couldn’t be a proper adult by Elf standards, judging by how innocent he looked, assuming he was a full Elf. He was almost definitely physically an adult, certainly by any other races standards, but he looked completely confident sitting at the bar. As he kept looking him over, Bruce noticed some little things. The boy was alternating between mouthing what he was writing and having his tongue trapped between his teeth, something Kylar had always done. He felt a shot of pride at the idea that this was his son’s new persona for college, given how perfectly he embodied a mix of his parents. He stood across the bar from the young lad, clearing his throat. When the boy whipped his head up, he could see his wife in those cheekbones and especially the nose, and a little of his own persona in the lips and eye shape. “So, son, what’re you working on?” he asked, leaning over the bar to keep their conversation quiet.

Kendrick blushed a little, ducking his head. “I’m, uh, working on my notes,” he mumbled, offering his journal to his Dad. “Figured the sooner I start, the sooner it’s done, you know?”

His dad nodded, his eyes swirling around the page to follow the notes his son had been making. It looked like a strange pattern otherwise, but he’d read the other pages and he’d been the one who taught his son how to hide these notes, so it worked fine for him. “Looks right,” he said, setting the notebook in front of his son again. “You did well, very smooth blend. Like a good cup of coffee.” He shuffled down the bar, grabbing and pouring a mug for each of them. He added a splash of cream to both, and watched Kendrick throw a handful of sugar cubes into his coffee. “Are you gonna be eating your body weight in sugar cubes at college too?” he asked, his smile obnoxious as he teased his son.

Kendrick shrugged, blowing on the coffee and setting his ink and pen aside. “I’m really excited to start over there, like, be my own person. I’ve never really had that, here I’m just your kid or a random person running around until I have to come home or whatever. I just hope my roommate isn’t a weirdo.”

—*—

Between him and his Dad, Kendrick had made quick work of getting his trunk and various supplies into his dorm. There was a chest at the foot of the other bed and clothes covering it, but his roommate was nowhere to be seen. Judging by what he saw of the clothes, though, it was probably a larger woman. He didn’t mind having a roommate in theory, but he’d never shared a room before. At home, he had a small bedroom set under the stairs, big enough to hold what he needed it to, but he was rarely at home if he could help it. He’d rather explore the city and try to find something interesting to do or tell the patrons of the Fae and Fiddle about once he got back for the night.

He was hanging up his dress shirts when a tall woman, broad in every way, made her way in. She paused a few steps in, her eyes narrowing as she looked him over, then she raised a delicate eyebrow. “Are you gonna be a snitch?” she asked, in lieu of an actual introduction.

He blinked, not sure how to respond, then he shook his head. “I grew up in an Inn, ma’am, if I reported everything that I ever saw that was frowned upon, I’d never leave the watch station.” He stepped up to her, offering his hand, and gave her a slightly flustered smile. “I’m Kendrick. Uh, Kendrick Elrora, if you care, I guess.”

She gave him a limp handshake then wiped her hand on her dress, a light cotton thing that looked like it was made more for sleeping than traveling. “Rionna, and the pleasure is all yours.” She strutted across the room to her bed, starting to actually sort her things. “Yes, I’m a Satyr, before you ask,” she said, her arms full of dresses and nice shirts on hangers. “Don’t be weird about it, or I’ll headbutt you.” She pointed at her curled horns, framing a head of rich cherrywood colored tight curls.

Kendrick chuckled under his breath, muttering to himself. “She thinks Satyrs are weird…” He pulled out a flask from his trunk, then his violin. “Hey, you’re fine with me, I’m from a party city and you have no idea the strange people I’ve seen. You’re just a pretty lady as far as I’m concerned.” He perched on the edge of his bed, laying the violin case next to himself.

She snorted, hanging up the last of her armful and turned to him, catching him capping the flask and tucking it away. “Oh, so the meek little church mouse isn’t so innocent after all, huh?” she asked, her eyes following his hand as he tucked the flask into the inside of his jacket. “What’ve you got there, Kendrick Elrora-If-you-care?”

He blushed, pulling the flask out again and held it out to her. “It’s a special wine my family imports, it’s weak but it tastes amazing.” He let her take a sip then took it back, wiping the mouth before taking another sip and recapping it. “It reminds me of home.”

She reached into the neck of her dress, pulling her own flask from her cleavage. “I get you. My parents aren’t innkeepers or something, just alcoholics.” She took a deep sip and then handed it to him, chuckling at his insistence of wiping the mouth. “Boy, the flask was between my tits and you’re worried about a little saliva? What’s a little spit swapping between friends, anyway?”

He choked slightly, handing her the flask as he coughed. She whacked him hard on the back, helping him cough up whatever had gone down the wrong pipe. “I’m not… I’m not like that, like, uh, I’m just not—“ he stammered, cut off by her laughing.

She dropped down on her bed, now mostly uncovered from the pile of clothing she’d left before. “Not into Satyrs, girls, casual make out sessions, or are you already in a relationship?” she asked, pretending she was gathering up her underclothes from the bed to chuck them into her wardrobe’s drawers and not that she was getting some sadistic glee in messing with this innocent boy.

He rubbed his face like it’d lessen his blush then looked up at her. “I’m not… I’ve never… I was homeschooled,” he finally settled on. He swallowed audibly, staring at his feet.

She dropped her underwear into the drawer without even beginning to straighten them out, spinning to approach him. “You’re kidding me, right? You look like someone’s bottom boy, but nobody’s destroyed you yet?” He shook his head and she stopped him, clicking her tongue as she tipped his chin up. “You’re cute, Kendrick. We’re gonna be living with each other, though, so you’re gonna have to get over being flustered when someone flirts with you.” She tapped his cheek with her hand, like a gentle slap, then stroked his skin. “Gods, you’re so soft.”

He yanked his face back, blushing hard still, and held out his hands. “Whoa, this is a lot, alright? I’m gonna need a second to breathe without you staring at me, cool?” She went back to straightening things out, Kendrick taking rhythmic breaths while sat on his bed. “I’m like, I’m not used to stuff like this. Like, seeing people flirt is normal, but people usually don’t acknowledge me, and if they do, it’s not to hit on me.” He thought about the stares from some of the patrons once he took on this persona, tilting his head slightly. “Or, at least not so forwardly.”

She clapped her hands, grinning a little maniacally. “Oh yes, people definitely want to flirt with you, my friend. Your parents probably just scare them off or something, because if I grew up with you, I’d have bedded you long before we were ready to apply to colleges.” She heard him gasp and hide his face behind his hands, stammering out of embarrassment, and she giggled to herself. “What, too much honesty? You’ll get used to it.”

He kept shaking his head, taking a big swig of his wine. “No, its just… culture shock, I guess? I’m used to being in the background,” he mumbled, tucking the flask back away and picking up the violin case. “When I play or do a little light magic is the only time I really got attention, and even then, it didn’t feel like it was for me.” He checked the violin and bow over, ensuring that they weren’t affected by the travel, then shut and locked the case again.

She approached him, waiting until he set the case on his trunk to join him on his bed. She raised a leg up to cross them, her hooves covered in tiny designs that seemed lovingly painted and her furry legs a rich black with speckles of a deep burgundy brown. “So, pretty boy, tell me about you. What’s your favorite tea, what’s the best novel you’ve read, and what should I know about you?”

She sat and listened to him speak, his raspy voice gaining an undercurrent of strength and self-confidence as he spoke to her. He let her occasionally put her hand on his as she spoke with her whole body, trying to adapt to her.

—*—

She followed him back into the room, letting out a loud sigh as soon as the door clicked shut. “I hate that class,” she announced, her books tumbling from her hands into a sloppy pile on her desk. “I’d rather saw off my left hoof with a nail file than spend one moment that I don’t have to with that cow.” She leaned her ass against the edge of her desk, her arms crossed under her chest.

Kendrick held back a chuckle, shaking his head. “She’s a bit hard on us, sure, but it was just a difficult class. We have those all the time, it’s not on her.” He stacked the books from his bag on his desk, turning them so he could see the color coding of the spines. “It’s charming magic that I struggle with. I’m so weak to it, literally anyone in our class can get them on me, and I can’t cast them for anything. Probably because I find them gross,” he mused, his fingers tapping on the desk. “I don’t want to do anything right now,” he told his roommate. “I don’t want to read, I can’t stand the idea of doing the written work, and practicing spells is just…” He huffed, turning his desk chair sideways and dropping down into it.

She swayed her hips as she crossed the small room, leaning on his desk instead. “I could think of some things that we could do, pretty boy.” She planted one hoof on the corner of his chair, leaning forward into his space and her skirt rode up her thighs.

He rolled his eyes, putting a hand on her ankle and petting the leg fluff. “I’m not doing anything for at least two hours while I try to keep my brain between my ears, Ri.” He pushed her leg, unsurprised when her much more physically strong body could resist his weak shove.

She toyed with a bit of his hair, trying not to giggle. “Oh, come on, you’re too innocent. I’ve got to wreck you at least a little, and it doesn’t take any thinking.” She leaned down and pressed a kiss to his cheek, leaning back to watch his reaction.

He blushed immediately, to her great pleasure, but he removed his hand from her leg, resting his hands on his own thighs. “I’m pretty sure it’s against the rules, Ri, and the last thing I need is to be kicked out of college because I couldn’t keep it in my pants the first week of classes.”

She slid her hoof off the chair, plucking the handbook for their college from the stack of books he had. “If it’s not strictly against the rules, just frowned upon, then it’s not against the rules.” She flipped through, finding the section on housing, and she smirked as she read. She dragged her finger over the paper, leaving a faint line of sparkles before she handed it to him. “It’s requested not to disturb other residents, and if it became a problem it could get us a talking to, but we’re not gonna make it a problem, right?”

He turned slightly, sitting at an angle on the chair and leaving a space between his legs for the corner of the seat. He read through the section she’d marked, flipping through the other sections to see if there was anything else about it, but it was surprisingly mum about relationships between students. He closed it, looking up at her. “I guess you’re right,” he mumbled, unsurprised when her hoof came back up to rest between his legs. “But still, I’m not like… like that.”

She cupped his face with both her hands, her thumbs rubbing over his cheeks. “You need to stop being such a marshmallow. All white and sweet until a little heat touches you, then you change colors.” She kissed him softly, not surprised when he yanked his head back. “What?” she asked, a little sharpness in her tone.

He shook his head, his cheeks bright red, and looked down, his fingers toying with the cuffs of his shirt. “I can’t help it. I’ve never even held hands, Ri,” he told her, chewing on his lip.

She traced a finger along the curve of his left ear, having heard rumors that they were a sensitive spot for elves. To her delight, his eyelids slid a little more shut and his mouth fell open, his eyes going back to hers. “Now, now, let me take care of you. We can hold hands, I guess.” She straddled his thigh, one knee on the chair and the other with her hoof on the floor. She took one of his hands, lacing her fingers with his, and then she put his other hand on her hip. “We’re just gonna kiss, so you don’t suddenly explode or something.” She kissed him, her thin mint dress soft under his other hand. Her lips smacked off his over and over, eventually getting him to kiss back. She let go of his hand to wrap her arms around his neck, holding him close and pressing her chest into his.

He wasn’t sure what to do, anxiety of looking like a fool to her paralyzing him from doing more than just kissing her. He let his other hand grab her other hip, pulling her a little closer as he kissed her back, tiny little pecks all he felt comfortable with.

She let him hold her hips, shifting to get more comfortable as she straddled his thigh. “Alright, cute boy,” she started, her lips still almost against his as she spoke. “Try not to freak out, and just follow my lead.” She tilted her head, nibbling his lower lip as one hand rose up to stroke his ear. When his lips parted, she licked his lip, pushing her tongue into his mouth and flicking the tip against his.

His hands tightened on her hips, his eyes closed tight. Sure, he’d seen people making out before, but that didn’t mean he expected to ever have a tongue in his mouth, nor did it mean he had any idea what he was doing. He tried to follow her lead, his tongue licking against hers, and he slowly slid his hands up her hips, the skirt of her dress riding up as he did so.

She broke the kiss, putting her hands on his shoulders. “Honey, if you wanted my dress off, you could’ve just asked,” she told him, lifting it over her head and tossing it somewhere behind her. Her panties were skimpy, the frills around the waist and the tiny triangle in the front almost all of the fabric, but her bra was surprisingly sturdy. It was just as frilly and exposed most of her cleavage, the light fabric only covering her dark nipples and a little more of each breast, but when she shimmied her shoulders, her breasts stayed surprisingly covered. She slid the straps down, letting them hang over her arms, then she leaned forward and gave him a peck on the lips. “Now, it’s your turn.”

Kendrick swallowed, trying not to check her out too much. “I didn’t expect you to… I mean, okay, I guess,” he said, his shaky hands going up to his collar. He undid his tie, leaving it around his neck, then started unbuttoning his shirt. It took a few tries, but he managed to pop half the buttons before she stopped him, sliding her hands into his shirt. “What?” he asked, blushing a little.

She smirked at him, her fingers rubbing across his nipples occasionally. “You just look good like this. Roll up the sleeves, and that’d be perfect,” she said, going back to kissing him.

He kissed back, holding his arms around her a little awkwardly as he undid his cuffs and rolled up his sleeves. He grabbed her hips again, his thumbs stroking the smooth skin above where her fur started while his fingers dug into the fur, squeezing her.

She broke the kiss, leaning back to look him over. He looked ruffled, a little exhausted, but his eyes were practically glowing. She leaned forward, nipping his ear then she whispered “I like this look on you. You look like a royal advisor or something, but more sexual. It’s good.” She kissed his cheek, her fingers running through his hair. She pressed her knee forward on the chair a little, feeling his bulge in his slacks. “I’m guessing you like my outfit a little bit as well.”

He leaned forward, kissing her a little roughly rather than answer. When she leaned back, breaking the kiss, he let out a breath, his blush returning full force. “You look… delectable.” He kissed her neck, sucking for a split second before moving to the next spot. He grabbed her, pulling her back close, and he kissed her again.

She took one of his hands from her hip, bringing it up to the tie of her bra practically hidden between her breasts. “Go on, pretty boy, don’t you want to see more?” she goaded, pulling him closer. She straightened up, leaving his face nearly against her bra. “If you’re feeling real spicy, you could pull it with your teeth,” she said, looking down at him and making eye contact.

He nodded, leaning forward, then caught one of the ends between his teeth, pulling his head back. The second the tie loosened enough, the cups split, letting the straps on her arms slide down and baring her breasts to him. He swallowed, looking up at her. He pulled one strap and its cup off her, letting the other one fall down completely and fall to the floor. “Tell me what you want, Ri,” he told her, pressing little kisses against the acorn skin of her chest. He sucked a light mark into her skin, over her collarbone, then brought his hands down to grab her ass and her back, just to keep her close.

She stroked her fingers through his hair again, letting out a giggle. “You’re falling under my spell, little elf,” she whispered, pushing his hair from his face. “You know, if you wanted more than just your lips and hands in play, we could do more.” She let him wait, not answering his actual question until he tilted his head up, looking into her eyes. “I’m not telling you what to do, I’m just giving you every opportunity to do whatever you want. I’m corrupting you, not using you.”

He licked his lips, squeezing her a little before loosening his hold on her, ducking his head to kiss over her chest, down her heavy breasts to her dark nipples. He traced his tongue around one, sucking it into his mouth for a second then smacking his lips off of it noisily. He moved to the other, doing the same to her other one. He let his face rest between her breasts, his eyes half lidded as he relaxed. “Maybe I’ll let you corrupt me, Ri,” he mumbled, sliding his hands down, over the ruffles of her tiny panties to the bare, fur covered cheeks of her ass. He squeezed her ass roughly, only really succeeding in making her grind against his thigh and making her breasts jiggle with him moving her. “I could definitely let myself be corrupted by this,” he mumbled, his voice muffled.

She cupped the back of his head, keeping him close to her chest and ran her fingers through his hair. “What do you want to do, Mister Elrora?” she asked, her voice soft but teasing. “I’m always down for anything, especially if it involves unwedging the stick from your ass. You’re too high strung,” she told him.

He made her grind against his thigh again, pressing little kisses to her breasts over and over again. “I’d love to get you on top of more than my thigh, I guess, since you want to get me all… bothered,” he mumbled, his voice both muffled and purposefully low. He felt her hand slide down to undo his belt and his pants, and he blushed hard. “I’ve never done anything like this, so I don’t know if I’m just gonna…. you know, like, uh, arrive fast…” he told her, his blushing cheeks almost warming her breasts.

She laughed hard, the sound vibrating through her chest to his face. “Oh, honey, I expect you to ‘arrive’ almost immediately, but that’s perfectly fine. We can work on how long the ‘trip’ takes, we’ve got all year for that.” She stroked him, making sure he was as hard as he could be, then stood up. She turned away from him as she slid down her panties, letting him see her tail bob and the bare skin of her asshole and pussy as they were exposed. The cloth slid over her legs quickly, her thighs and hips much wider than her calves and hooves, and then she turned back around to face him. She leaned forward, lips almost to his, and asked, “What exactly do you want? Use your words.”

He leaned forward and kissed her hard, pulling her closer. “I want you to ride me, with that … that wet vagina of yours?” he tried, cringing slightly at himself. “Words for this aren’t my thing,” he said, giving her an awkward smile.

She laughed, throwing her head back and grinning like mad. “You’re cute when you try, though,” she told him, her hands going to his shoulders as she straddled him. She used her hand to guide his cock inside, dropping down to sit on his lap to let him get used to it. She watched his face, loving the amazed expression as she took his virginity in one swift movement. “I’m just gonna sit for a second, let you get used to it, then we can see what happens.”

He grabbed her ass, squeezing it hard before he reopened his eyes. “Holy hell, Ri…” he practically whispered, pulling her up some so he could tease her nipples with his mouth again. He was struggling to focus on her dark nipples and smooth, warm skin, rather than the way her pussy gripped his cock tight. It was amazing and he felt any self-control he’d ever deluded himself into thinking he had drift away, but he couldn’t help it. He was losing his decorum, his sense of self tied so tightly to his moral code, as she tightened around him, making him moan around the nipple in his mouth.

She raised up slowly, then dropped down again. He kept his mouth to her breasts, but even still, she heard an occasional curse word. She raised and dropped herself again, leaning back to not only to stop him from hiding his dirty mouth with them, but also to give her room to shove a hand between them to rub her clit. She tightened too much for a second, making Kendrick’s head fall forward against her, then she relaxed a bit, still rubbing her clit.

“Fuck, Ri, that’s so good,” he breathed, grabbing her hips. “Gods, if I thought I could last, I’d pound you into your bed,” he told her, his voice already very tense. He kissed her, cupping one of her tits instead of just her hips. “Ride me right, Ri, since you want me to cum fast.”

She smirked at his request, bouncing hard on him. “Your wish is my command, honey,” she told him, her fingers still teasing her own clit. It only took a few minutes for him to drop his head forward again, to her shoulder this time, as he held her close. “Good boy, come on, fill me,” she told him, petting his hair with the hand not between her legs, trying to work herself toward a quick orgasm.

He thrusted up into her, biting her shoulder to keep himself from screaming out. She pulled his hair gently, letting him ride out his orgasm as she brought herself closer to one. She clenched tight around him, her panting loud between surprisingly subdued moans from her. When he released her shoulder his blush came back quickly. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to… uh, so quickly…” he said, immediately realizing what was going on. He reached up, tweaking one nipple while holding her ass again. “I want you to… cum too, Ri.”

She bit her lip, her eyes sliding shut. “Not so rough, but I’m close,” she panted out. She kept squeezing his softening dick, rubbing her clit desperately.

He kissed up her neck, barely ghosting his lips over her skin to make her break out in goosebumps. “Come on, Ri, I want to feel you,” he whispered, making her shiver. He pulled his shirt open more, swallowing nervously. “If you want to mark me up too, you can.”

She leaned in, biting his shoulder where it meets his neck and she sucked a mark there, moving down his shoulder to mark him up more. When he buried his fingers in her curls and tugged, giving her the tiniest spark of pain, her hand moved faster, her body shaking as she bit down harder, screaming her pleasure into his skin.

He stroked over her back, nuzzling his face into her neck. “Good?” he asked, wincing as she released her bite.

She giggled, wiping her saliva from her mouth and moving his shirt back to cover the marks. “I got a little overenthusiastic, but it’s a good thing you wear the uniform buttonups. Nobody else needs to see those bite marks.”

He nodded, still holding her tight. “I’m supposed to be the good student, the nerd, not some horndog or something. I’m not gonna say anything, but… I’m glad it happened. Maybe it could happen again, I guess.”

She snorted, breaking out into obnoxious laughter. “I definitely corrupted you, sweet cheeks, and I’m gonna keep wrecking you.” Her fingers ran over the bite mark on her shoulder, grinning at him. “I’m looking forward to the next time already.”


End file.
